I fell in love with a man
by SakuraKenji
Summary: The story of Kagome and her relationship that didn't work out the way she hoped. K/S I promise you it is.


Hey everyone, I have written in a while and this is my first time doing a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. It may not seem it at first but it is. Well please go easy on me and I hope you all enjoy this. Oh btw no one is a demon in this fic. Enjoy ^^

It was a beautiful sunny fall day and Kagome got up and got ready for school. She walked her way to school hoping that the day would be a good one. She met up with her friends nice and early like she always did.

"Good morning Kagome" A young dark hair girl said.

"Morning Sango" Kagome smiled at her.

The rest of their group arrived as time passed and they all talked about their weekends. Soon the warning bell rang and they all hurried to their first class. The day slowly went by as Kagome reached her favorite class English, not only did she like the subject but she had her eye on a guy in her class. She walked into the class and saw that he had moved where he was sitting and now he was sitting next to her. She looked at him, his dark black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was dressed in black bondage pants and a t-shirt. She smiled when she saw him and blushed a bit. She sat down next to him as class went on she glanced over at him occasionally and noticed him looking at her as well. Class ended and they went their separate ways soon lunch came and she found her friends and sat down with them.

"Hey Kagome" Sango smiled at her.

"Hey guys" She smiled back.

"How are you're classes going so far?" Inuyasha asked

"They are going ok, but today I think I saw Kouga looking at me." Kagome cheered.

"Lucky you, I wonder if he's going to Homecoming next week?" Sango questioned

"I don't know but I hope so, I'd like to dance with him." Kagome said

Lunch passed fast and they all left for the rest of their classes, and then they all headed home for the day. The next weekend passed quickly and soon it was Saturday the day of the homecoming dance. Kagome was at her house getting ready along with Sango who came over early before everyone arrived. Soon enough the rest of their friends showed up and they started taking like a million pictures. Finally they all carpooled over to the dance. The girls all ran in and took their shoes off and set their purses down. The all hit the dance floor and starting having fun. Then Kagome spotted him, he was just walking by and he noticed her. The next slow song she saw him walking up to her.

"Hey Kagome, may I have this dance" He smiled at her offering her his hand.

"Umm sure Kouga" She blushed and accepted his hand.

They walked over to the dance floor in the gym of the school, lights and decorations everywhere. She smiled as he put his arms around her and she put her arms around him. She was so close to him and she studied everything about him, she giggled to herself as she saw him wearing his classic bondage pants though he dressed up a bit with a dress shirt and a tie. He had his hair slicked back into a ponytail. He looked so handsome she thought to herself. Then she noticed he was staring at her. She was wearing a simply red dress and her hair was thrown up in curls. Finally their silence was broken.

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome" He smiled at her.

"Umm thank you Kouga, you look good too" She blushed at him.

"thank you" He smirked.

The song ended and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and left him and ran over to Sango.

"He kissed me on my forehead." She smiled proudly.

"Lucky you, hey you should invite him to Miroku's party." Sango stated

"I should, okay I will" She smiled.

The night went on and Kagome was nervous about asking him to the party. But then soon enough the last song of the night came on and of course it was a slow song. Kagome saw Kouga coming up to her again. He smiled at her and asked her to dance again. They danced in silence again until he broke it again.

"So what are you doing after the dance?" Kouga asked.

"I'm going to a party at Miroku's house" She stated.

"Oh I see" She said quietly.

"Do you want to come?" She asked

"Sure, I'd love to" He smiled at her.

So the dance ended, everyone started leaving. Kagome went a grabbed her shoes and her purse. Her and her friends left, she ended up driving with Kouga over to Miroku's. The all piled into his basement and all sat around and talked. Soon enough they started playing truth or dare. Then Inuyasha dared Kouga to French kiss Kagome for five seconds. So they turned to each other and kissed. After that they started dating. Kagome was so happy and had a wonderful night.

Kagome and Kouga's relationship was great, at first. But Kagome soon learned about Kouga's past relationship. Before her, Kouga was dating a girl for over a year and he had proposed to her. But she left for college and they broke up. Kagome knew that he still had feelings for her but didn't care, she was with him at that's all that matters. But within the first two months he broke up with her twice because he was still in love with his ex. But their break ups never lasted for long. Soon enough Christmas came and he gave Kagome a wonderful gift. He told Kagome that he loved her and that him and he wouldn't break up with her for his ex anymore. Soon enough Kouga had a party and got to meet Kouga's best friend. His name was Sesshoumaru and he was completely different from Kouga. He was very nice, a gentlemen, always opening the door for her, he loved anime just as much as she did.

She was happy that she got along with Kouga's best friend of ten years. Sesshoumaru came around a lot and so she was glad that the three of them got along. Sesshoumaru had a girlfriend as well but Kagome only met her twice, she was shy and very quiet. They had been dating for years and were serious and she was happy for him. The three of them hung out a lot and shared lots of good times together. Kagome loved her boyfriend and he loved her and she was happy.

Well that's the first chapter I know it wasn't too long the next one should be better. Like I said it's been a while for me and I hope you all enjoy this. And please review thanks ^^


End file.
